The Passion to cool the Storm
by LaurinnaInkheart
Summary: Laura wakes in a strangers bed AND finds her powers coming back. Is this true love or for another reason... I have permission from Ravenclaw992 to use the idea of marriage to Mr gold. No it is not a rewrite of Sunshine and Rain.
1. Waking up to reality : R

Ow, my head. . . what happened. . . please don't say I'm in Vegas again with my aunt Emma on an assignment. No, she wasn't because Emma wasn't next to she was in her underwear. She found her clothes next to her on a chair. She pulled them on and felt a weight on her finger. She looked at it, a gold circlet with a diamond and an aquamarine and a sliver of silver through them. Oh no, what have I done. She pulled back the pink silk sheets. Wait, she didn't have pink silk sheets, she had white sheets. And especially not she remembered she was home in Storybrooke. Only she wasn't in her apartment with her aunt Emma Swan and her friend Mary Margaret. Hope she wasn't married to Leroy and had been dumped in a furniture store. She stood up and opened the door. Nope, definitely not a furniture store. Is this Jefferson's house because he really was rich and really weird. It might be nice being married to him. She journeyed through the pitch black corridor, feeling her way along. Ouch, she had hit a table or something. Crash, something fell on the floor and her, well she couldn't say it. She felt absolutely worse than when running from McKell, stupid, stupid, had to cheat on her with Noelle. And he said he loved her, probaly the vampire talk for I need and want your blood so once I've drained you I'll be gone. Why was I so stupid? She nearly burst but her things were in her bag including. . . she heard birds tweeting. Ow, my head. God it hurts. Why do I drink anyway? Hang on, I have a ring on my finger! Why the hell do I have a ring on my finger? Her phone started ringing 'The devil came to Georgia' her aunt's ringtone

"Where are you?" her voice boomed out. God, she really was cranky because. . . oh god, Graham had died in her arms from a heart attack.

"Shush, quiet down, I've got a big problem here." her aunt started moaning.

"Emma, I woke up in a stranger's house with a ring on my finger." she gasped.

"A ring, you don't mean. . ." Laura nodded even though her aunt couldn't see her.

"What have you done now. Laura, come on, hang on, have you got a hangover?" She nodded again.

"Yes? Right well I will meet you at Granny's at twelve with Mary Margaret." she hung up. God, what were going to say. Probably good cop, bad cop. Emma obviously bad. Even so, what would her cousin, Henry say? Please don't be someone he doesn't like. And I hope my partner isn't Regina. She shuddered and almost vomited. What would she say to the kid? Oh, hi Henry, yeah, you know Regina? Yeah well I married her so we are now lesbians. Well at least it wasn't, Oh yeah I married the Evil Queen and am going to be around loads. Yeah, Regina hated her and her family, except Henry, and her hair was growing quicker than ever so her pow. . . she heard a series of doors open and shut. Good thing she had her gun on her and her knife, which she left in her car. Her car, her pink and black land rover. It had her special number plate on: LAURA in gold on a black number plate. Her seats were blue and very comfortable where they laid back and had massagers. Good thing it had no keys because it responded to her voice and had cup holders, a stereo and a mini fridge and a barbecue in the boot. Her stickers, stuck on the back of the car, read: Rapunzel is moi, Fashion fanatic, I LUV Gummy Bears and other junk. What more could she want except that it had a weapon stash in the glove boxes and other places. She neared the stairs and pulled out the gun. She quivered, she smelt bacon. She would follow her nose and keep her weapons up. Easy. And then she was at the smell in seconds. She raised the gun at a stranger in an apron and suit. A glimpse of gold teeth flashed from the shadows. "You wouldn't shoot me in my own home, I haven't commited a crime today," the smile deepened, "Well, should I say our home, Dearie?"

She was married to the deal making, scandalous, suit wearer of town:

Mr Gold.


	2. How could you? : U

"You married MR GOLD!" Emma barked over her coffee.

Mary Margaret just grasped Laura's hands and looked her in the eye, "Laura, this could be for the best." Laura grimaced," FOR THE BEST! MY NIECE IS MARRIED TO MR GOLD! FOR GOD'S SAKE!" she looked like she would explode.

Laura said, "I know its bad but I was drunk and at least I woke up in clothes, if you count my underwear."

Mary Margaret gasped. Laura nearly boiled and then Henry came along, "Hi, wow Laura, where did you get the ring? Is it from Julian? Or McKell? Which is it?" Ruby leaned over the table and let it all out it all. Henry turned on me,"How could you, he's on the other side of Operation Cobra. Your Rapunzel and if Rapunzel is one of the light royals she cannot marry a dark side person. It worse than Regina! How could you!" he stormed out.

They all turned to face Ruby but she was gone to the stranger of town. Flirting instead of working was her motto and life. The ring glittered on her finger, mocking her. _Stupid ring. Stupid alcohol. Stupid creepy pawnbroker._

_"You…are married," Mary Margaret said breaking the silence, trying her best to suppress a giggle. The last person she'd imagined Laura marrying was Mr. Gold. Ironically, it was funny. "To Mr. Gold. Laura Gold…hmm." Mary Margaret burst out laughing._

_"Mary! This is not funny!" Emma rocketed from her seat and gripped the edges of the table. Mary Margaret's face was red and tears were streaming down her face. "This is a disaster! My niece married our landlord! "_

"I…I…I'm so sorry, Laura," Mary Margaret gasped, struggling to cease her laughter. A ghost of a smile stayed on her lips, the laughter bubbling right beneath it. "I shouldn't have laughed. You're right; this is a horrible situation. I mean, who would have thought you'd be married to…to…Mr. Gold?"

Out came the snort of laughter again and Laura and her aunt rolled their eyes. _At least one of us can find the humor in this situation. I wonder if Regina kept that chainsaw I used on her tree…_

"You're no help at all," Emma told her, shaking her head. Mary Margaret stopped laughing and placed a comforting hand on Laura's.

"We still haven't kicked you out, Mrs Gold." They both burst out laughing. They got into the car, Laura silent whilst the others laughed out loud too much.

00o0o00 o0o 0o0o0o00o0-o0

In the apartment, Laura sat in the kitchen, with a plate of brownies and a bowl of Jelly and a cup of Jello, liquefied Jelly and it was still warm. She thought about how she got through and into this mess. A soft rapping on the door broke through Laura's thoughts and reality set back in. She had a sinking feeling about the person waiting behind that door. Quickly, she tossed Mary Margaret and Emma a no-nonsense look.

"I'm going to hide, tell them I'm not here if they ask," she told her before hurrying off into the bedroom. Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe it would be someone like David. David was charming. Mr. Gold? Not so much.

Laura paced around her bedroom as she heard Mary Margaret open the door.

Mary Margaret stifled her up rise of giggling as she recognized Mr. Gold, dressed immaculately in a flawless business suit,pink and an amused grin on his face.

"Oh, um…can I help you?" Mary Margaret hoped her voice wasn't shaking. _Poor Laura, having to deal with so many troubles lately and now this._ Mr. Gold's grin grew slightly.

"Hello, dearie. Actually, I'm hoping to speak to my _wife_," he said, drawing out the word "wife" for emphasis. Inside her bedroom, Laura heard the familiar accented cadence and inwardly groaned. _Wife…such a horrible word. Well, I guess it's better than mistress._

Mary Margaret's eyes flickered once to Laura's bedroom and she cleared her throat. Heat traveled up her neck, reddening her fair skin.

"Oh….you just missed her. She went out to…to pick up some groceries with Emma," she stammered nervously. Mr. Gold studied her and she had the feeling he saw through her like glass. _Of all the people Laura married…it was the most powerful, manipulative, feared man in town. The two of them would kill each other. Where was Emma when you needed her to hide her neice?_

"You're a poor liar, Miss Blanchard," he said softly, folding his slender fingers atop his cane. Mary Margaret blushed with guilt—she was never good at lying. God knew the volcano story never worked on Emma or her neice.

"Really. Laura's out, so maybe when she gets back—"

"Then I'm sure you won't mind if I wait for her," Mr. Gold suggested, stepping lightly across the threshold and causing Mary Margaret to take an awkward step back. Just then, Laura strode out of her bedroom, knowing that there was no other choice but to face her…her…oh, she couldn't even spit the word out.

Mr. Gold motioned to her with a hand, his dark eyes gleaming with glee. _Oh, yes. He's just enjoying this, isn't he?_

"Laura," he spoke her name nice and slow, the exact way to send chills down her back. The ring felt heavy on her finger. Laura_ Gold…_"You certainly returned rather fast from grocery shopping." He sent Mary Margaret a knowing look.

"I think I'll just…I'll leave you two to talk," she excused herself and hurried to her room. Laura glared at the bedroom door. _Traitor! Where was her aunt hiding?_

"Mind if I sit? Darling?" Gold did not wait for her answer before settling in the chair she'd recently occupied. Laura narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I do mind. While you're at it, I'd appreciate it if you didn't use any terms of endearment," she retorted harshly. _I'm still struggling to call him my…my…husband. _Laura fought hard not to cringe. And failed.

"No sense denying the truth...Laura. Among other colorful phrases last night, you said two magical words…_I do._ You and I are wed, if not happily." Laura's stomach clenched, her appetite gone out the window. _As if I could ever attach the word "happy" to you. Yeah, right. _"And if I remember correctly, it was you who insisted on this lovely…arrangement."

That froze Emma's Laura. _What did he just say?_

Mr. Gold tented his fingers beneath his chin and watched for her reaction as the realization dawned. Emma could barely breathe. _He's lying. I would never…_

_"And yes you did, dearie."_

"You mean _I _asked _you _to marry _me_?" Emma sputtered, brain fizzling. _Why in the world would I do something as stupid as that? Oh, someone shoot me now. Use my own gun if you have to, just shoot me._

"Precisely. I simply obliged to your wish," he informed her, leering at her deliberately. Another thought nudged Emma's mind. Wait. _This can't be happening. It's getting worse. When will it stop getting worse?_

"You obliged? Let me guess: because _I _asked _you_, there's a price?" Laura gritted her teeth, _wishing_ she could lunge at him and do many illegal things. Many violent illegal things. Mr. Gold spread his hands wide.

"There's a price for everything, dearie," he replied innocently. Laura wanted to kill so would her aunt. After she got this ring off her finger. _What, is it magic or something? Where's the kid when you need him?_

Laura snarled at him. Typical Gold. Even the subject of marriage came in the form of a cold, hard business deal.

"What's your price?" A dangerous question. Emma watched his smile grow slowly, a devilish gleam in his brown eyes.

_"_My price is you give this marriage a chance, no bickering and no fighting just trying to get along." Dear lord this was definitely too much.

Emma wanted to ignore him, but her mind was wandering. What else happened last night while she was blissfully intoxicated by alcohol? _Do I even want to know? I ended up in his bed without my clothes…_

"Did…did we…?" Emma gestured between the two of them, at a loss for words. Gold tilted his head at her.

"Did we what? I'm afraid I don't follow," he said. Emma shot him a doubtful look. _Of course not. You're enjoying this. You want me to say it._

Emma combed her hand through her messy hair.

"Did we…sleep together?" There. Emma waited while Gold tapped his cane on the floor. _Please say no. Please say no._

"Depends," he said, shrugging once. Emma had a feeling he was going to be playing a game with her. She was not in the mood for games.

"On what, exactly?" Impatience dripped from her voice. It was bad enough she was thinking of Graham and his unexpected death. This was too much to deal with.

_Wonder what the kid will say when he hears about this. I swear, if he tells me that Gold is my…true love…I'll take that book of his and see that it's never found. And give it to Gold and hide it in the place the sun don't shine._

"Depends on whether you're willing to accept my price." Emma groaned. They were back to that…again. _This is simply a game to him. A business deal._

It was quiet as Emma considered her options and Gold waited patiently for her decision. Emma was sure she could hear a pin drop then. As long as the pin pierced Gold's heart, she'd be fine._My price…give this marriage a chance. This will never work._

"Fine! I'll agree to your price…if you let me stay here with Mary Margaret for one last night," she proposed. Maybe she could find a way out of this before tomorrow. She just needed time to think and she could never think straight if she were being constantly leered at by someone as disturbing as him.

Mr. Gold nodded and got to his feet. He seemed satisfied, which was more than what Emma could say.

"Deal. I'll see you at home…my darling wife," he told her before slipping through the door. He just couldn't resist using one more term of endearment. It boiled on Laura's nerves. _my darling wife. my darling wife. _It echoed furiously in her mind.

Mary Margaret casually stepped out of her bedroom, as if she hadn't been listening by the doorknob. She gave Emma a sincere smile once she had walked out of the bathroom.

"So…do you still want those brownies and your Jello?"


	3. If only it were that easy : M

_What a horrible night, Laura _mentally groaned as she briskly strode up the steps of the diner. She had done nothing but toss and turn with troubling thoughts of being married to Storybrooke's greediest person. _And I was so hoping it was just a nightmare. If only. _She was really not looking forward to being in the same room as him.

Her hair was hidden by a scarf—underneath, it was a brutal mess of tangles. Her eyes were red and sore, her head pounded worse than the day before, and her stomach grumbled for food. _God help the person who crosses me the wrong way today. For the town's sake, I hope it's Regina or even Gold himself. That way, I might not feel as guilty._

The minute the bell announced her presence in the diner, Laura felt the temperature drop at least fifteen degrees. Every single person stared at her like a museum exhibit, most hiding behind Storybrooke's newspaper, _The Mirror. I will get Sydney. _The front page was all over Graham's death. Oh god, Emma would be dying inside, scratch that she probably is. I better go see her.

oo o oo o oo o ooo o oooooooo oo o oooo o

Emma was in a worse state than me. She was wallowing in tissues and she was absolutely a wreck. Mary Margaret looked bad, probably because of Emma's wailing. Poor aunt, Laura thought. Mary Margaret tied sweeping up the tissues and said, "What can we do to help her?"

I sighed, "Well how about I stay over and we have a girls night out, just the three of us, unless you want to invite Ruby and Abigail?"

Emma looked up and stopped moaning, "Okay, so how about we go out to this party out in the forest run by 'Robin Hood and his band of merry men'. Robin is the host, there's food, drink, music and guys. Then we can all come back here but who's driving?" They looked between each other.

Laura stepped forwards, "I will, you guys really need a good night out and anyway I am not going back to Gold's house. I'll have three shots, thats all. I'll go pack some stuff and be back here after the funeral okay?" they sighed and Laura walked out the door doing the regal wave.

o o o oo

Laura crept into the bedroom to find Gold sitting on the bed with a bag of his and my clothes. "Why have you touched my clothes?" I asked starting to pack a bag of clothes in the smaller suitcase.

"Well, dearie, I have started packing for our honeymoon tomorrow, unless you've forgotten?" he put a bottle and a cane in the case too.

She looked at him with disgust, "No, I am staying with my aunt tonight and maybe tomorrow after the funeral we're going clubbing because she's in such a state. You wouldn't understand." and she walked off, out of the room, down the stairs and out the door to the funeral.


	4. The funeral and last words to Graham : P

The


End file.
